sacrifice
by Eyaggelia
Summary: Jim sells his son to the Death in order to bring Spock back to life. Star trk movie 3 the search for Spock.


I know I have to continue my other story but this idea has been stuck into my head for days. Don't own star trek . This is an one shot with no slash. Reviews please!.

Jim didn't know how much longer he could go on like this. Spock has been dead for only week and the pain was unbearable to say the least. He had shed so many tears. He felt broken beyond repair. His shoul was shattered into a million pieces and the only one that could put them back together was sleeping never to wake up again. One night he simply couldn't take it anymore. He locked the door and he released all his grief and pain. He started screaming and breaking vases until his powers gave up on him and he collapsed on the floor with no strength to get back up.

""Spock, you were more than a friend to me, you were my brother. When we were together I felt complete like the light feels complete when it meets darkness. I loved you so much that I would give anything to have you back at my side once again." Jim hadn't stopped crying the entire time.

"Did you say anything? Careful what you wish for you foolish human." This dark voice echoed across the room and Jim couldn't distinguish where it was coming from.

"Who are you?" He asked after a few seconds.

"I am the Death itself. And I must say I am impresses. No one has grieved a friend at this extent for at least a couple thousand years. So because of that I have a proposition for you. I can give you back your precious Spock but his soul will come at a great price. But I don't think this will be a problem for you. You did say you would give anything for him, didn't you?" His voice was full of confident because he knew he was holding in his hands not one but two lives.

"Yes,I did say that and I don't regret these words. If there is a way to bring him back to life then I will do whatever it takes. Name your price." A spark of hope was born inside his heart and the very thought of Spock being alive again was refilling him with energy.

"Very well. For a soul to leave the eternal darkness another soul must take its place. And I want your son, David, to be that soul

"My... My son?! Please not David, not my boy. You can have anyone else you like but I beg you to spear my son." Jim was paralysed. He expected the price to be big but not like this.

"No,I want your son. If you are not willing to give him to me then the deal is off. You must be very careful with the words you use, admiral. Anything means anything. You have tweny seconds to think about this offer, you pitiful human."

20...19...18...17

Jididn't know what to do. He missed Spock so badly.

16...15...14...13

But David was his son. His own flesh and blood.

12...11...10...9

However how long he would last without his other half"

8..7...6..5

I will fail as a father and as a protector if I accept this.

3..2

What should I do?

1

"Your time is up mortal. So what is your answer?" His voice showed no sign of anticipation.

"Yes. Yes,I accept your offer. What do I have to do". On the other hand Jim's voice was full of confidence and courage.

"You?! Nothing. What happens from now will conclude eventually to the fulfillment of both our terms. No one will find out about this and you must not talk to anyone about this. Or else our agreement is off. Understood?"

"Understood." Sunddenly blood started to run from his hand and the mysterious voice finally took form. A shadow started approaching him holding a pen and a paper.

"Alright then. Sign here with your blood" He showed him the end of the paper and then he gave him the obeyed.

"This is goodbye. We will never meet again as long as you live. I must say, you are mire courageous than any human I have ever met." And after that he vanished.

Jim remained alone in the darkness of his room asking himself what he had done. He didn't regret his decision because he knew balance would have been restored. Darkness will again be at the side of the light as it sould have been from the very beginning. And as he allowed sllep to take over him his last thoughts were:"Spock, will you hate me if you ever learn what I had given up for you?"


End file.
